From Loss
by Gingerbatch
Summary: Peter thought he was on top of the world, until he lost two things that he treasured most. Now battling with his own depression and the fact he's been forced to live in Avengers tower by the Star Spangled man and a egotistical genius, Peter life may change for good. The question is, will that change be positive or not? A story about loss, love, and the things that make family work.
1. Teaser Trailer

Long ago,

When one writer turned to a fellow kinsman of the pen and keyboard

And asked for help on a new idea,

A fanfic was born.

It would become one of the greatest joys for the writer to begin work on,

And so she kept at it while the flow of ideas were fresh.

This was spurred on with the help of the kinsman

and a few very weird things seen or dreamed of

so the topic would remain interesting.

However,

all that changed by the time the 6th chapter was written.

This is the recorded moment of when the two writers parted paths:

Kitten: *reads the story*

Kitten: *finishes; whimpers*

Kitten: …Have fun.

Me: *looks at her* ….writing this?

Kitten: Yes; I will have no further part in this.

Me: Oh, you don't want any more part in this? Miss oh-let's-kill-Gwen-via-giant-snake.

Kitten: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID SHE HAD TO DIE!

Me: IT WAS FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A new idea.

A new beginning.

A whole lot of feels.

It's the latest story within Gingerbatch's arsenal.

And it's been drowned in:

Stony fluff

Depressed Spider Man

DEADPOOL

And Superfamily beginnings.

Be prepared

Be alert

Please don't kill the writer with pitchforks.

Presenting a new story about how three superheroes can become a family in the most unlikely of circumstances

...

...

...

...

To be posted in several months.


	2. Chapter 1

It had happened so quickly. One minute, Peter felt on top of the world and able to do anything; but fate seemed to have other plans.

He was only gone for a weekend. Just two days away from his home in New York. Two days away and everything went to hell.

The only sign that something had gone down was the damage done to the city; a factor that seemed to try and stab Peter in the heart every time he saw it. The physical damage weighed down on his mental state as a reminder of what he lost.

He didn't have a chance to dwell on it much though. That was one of the perks of being a superhero; distractions presented themselves often.

But after everything was said and done, he returned to the place he used to call home. It was when he'd enter that the numbing grief would set in again.

To him, it didn't really matter whose fault it was anymore. Peter was more concerned with the future now; specifically the matter of the funeral.

The thought of it struck home within his aching heart. Times like these brought the flash backs to the front of his mind; as haunting and gruesome as the sight he had come home to.

…X…

"Peter! Where are you going!?" May cried as she watched her nephew dash toward the door.

"I'm going on a short trip with Gwen, remember? We were invited to a scientific university by the head of a specialty program." Peter called back waiting for his aunt to shuffle out of the kitchen.

"Oh that's right…." May stated thoughtfully as she entered the hall by the front door. "I completely forgot about that…"

"It's fine." Peter grinned playfully. "I only told you ten times."

"Oh, quit it you." May chuckled, patting Peter's arm. "Be safe ok?"

"You can count on it." Peter smiled wrapping his aunt in a tight hug. "Besides, it's only two days. What could possibly happen in that short a time?"

"True." May laughed. "Well, go on. Don't want to keep that girlfriend of yours waiting right?"

"Bye aunt May." Peter stated turning toward the door. "See ya in two days."

With that, Peter opened the door and stepped out of the house and headed for the meeting spot he and Gwen had agreed on.

x…x

"Peter, you ok?" Gwen asked as the two of them mulled around the back of the tour they were being given.

"Yeah, I think…" Peter replied half-heartedly.

Truth be told, he had been getting a weird feeling since they departed the city. It felt ominous; like something bad was happening.

So far he had managed to brush it off without a problem, but the feeling had intensified suddenly for some reason; and this time, he couldn't shake the dread filling his gut.

"Is it something you ate?" Gwen asked, worry lacing her tone.

"I don't think so, but thanks for worrying." Peter laughed slightly. "I'm guessing it's just nerves. I mean, look at this place."

The college campus was incredible. Overpowering, brick buildings stood tall and proud when you approached the main hall. Inside, the aged oak woodwork gave a somewhat surreal quality to the halls. Awards for various scientific discoveries and prizes could be seen as you walked, covering the walls and filling window cases.

It was awe-inspiring to say the least.

However, the slight doubt Peter felt refused to die down. It was almost as if something were calling out to him from a distance.

But that was impossible. When he'd left New York, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Why would the city be in danger if there was no threat?

Peter's worry grew as the day went on, until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Gwen, you think we can leave early tomorrow?" Peter asked as his girlfriend prepared for bed.

"Hmm? Why?" Gwen furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something went wrong back home…" Peter mumbled.

"Is that what was going on earlier?" Gwen queried as her eyebrows shot to her forehead.

"I think so. I've just got this knot in the pit of my stomach telling me something's up…" Peter furrowed his brow.

Gwen stared at him for a while as if to gauge whether or not her was lying. After a few moments contemplation she sighed.

"Alright, fine."

"Really?" Peter asked sitting up and looking his girlfriend in the eye.

"Yes, really." Gwen rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious you're worried about this. So I don't see why we can't leave after the meeting we have with the director."

"Thank you Gwen. You're the best girlfriend ever." Peter smiled.

"I know." Gwen laughed lying down and drifting off into sleep.

Peter was soon to follow.

x…x

The knot in Peter's stomach has gotten progressively worse as the next day ran its short course.

Though it seemed like an eternity.

By this point, Peter felt nearly physically ill. Worry was choking him as he and Gwen rode the short distance from the airport to the outskirts of New York.

When they arrived, it was worse than Peter could have ever imagined.

Gwen gasped as they quickly jumped from the cab to look at the city before them.

Rubble was everywhere. It ranged from large pieces of concrete, to the smallest shred of metal. These varying shapes and sizes littered the ground everywhere the two teens went, causing Peter's stomach to awkwardly flip in mild panic.

Looking above, skyscrapers had chunks missing from them and several looked about ready to topple over. Streets were chaos beyond the rubble decorating them. Pavement was ripped and broken in places. Sidewalks were all but destroyed. And commuting bridges for the business men and women who walked had collapsed onto the street below.

Fear gripped Peter as he took in the sight. Looking over at Gwen, he noted the shock on her face that said she never expected to come home to all this.

For a moment, Peter relaxed a bit as he thought how lucky it was that Gwen had been away from the city when the destruction happened.

That comfort quickly vanished as he thought of someone who had remained.

Peter paled as panic stabbed through his heart. Almost instinctually, he grabbed Gwen's hand and started running to the place he called home.

What met him when he arrived numbed his senses.

Gwen gasped at the spectacle, disbelief painted on her features.

Before them stood the home Peter had always returned to after his parents had left; but it was half in shambles.

The right side of the house had collapsed in on its self, bringing most of the roof along with it. Debris from other buildings littered the ground around the foundation and made a home for itself on top of other parts that caved. Glass was everywhere from when the stress of the collapse shattered the windows.

It was a nightmare.

Peter thought it couldn't get any worse, but he was completely wrong.

Making his way forward, he pushed his way into the shambled home and looked around.

It was then that he noticed the hand sticking out from the kitchen doorway.

"Aunt May?" Peter called, moving closer to the appendage.

Slowly, he approached; all the while calling out for his aunt. When he reached the doorway to the kitchen he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

It was lost in a scream when he turned the corner.

"AUNT MAY!" Peter cried rushing over to the figure lying beneath a bunch of wreckage.

May's arm poked out from under a pile of support beams and metal that was being held down by large cement blocks from a building nearby. Blackening blood covered the floor around the site as well as the piled debris as Peter began to remove the rubble.

Once it was clear, Peter's eyes widened in shock before he turned away a retched.

May's body had been crushed. Her legs were bent at awkward angles as bone poked through flesh. The back that had so proudly stood up tall once was broken and twisted between the hips and shoulders. Several ribs had spread eagled across the blood soaked linoleum floor, flattening her torso like a pancake against the ground. And her head looked like and egg that had been stomped on.

Peter trembled as he took in the sight of the body of the last living relative he had known. His stomach churned again and he ran from the room holding his stomach; only to retch again once in the middle of the living room.

Tears burned his eyes as the view he had just witnessed flashed through his head over and over. It wasn't long before he was bawling.

Peter sank to the floor and wept for what seemed like hours in the middle of his broken home, wishing for any reality but this one.

…..X….

The memories caused Peter's eyes to burn again as he stared out of his new window forlornly.

It had been almost a month since he'd found her, and the funeral was in two days.

But that was nowhere near as comforting as Peter had hoped it would be. He still had to pay for the ceremony and the burial. Plus, he was now pretty much homeless due to the fact that the home he had always known was being repossessed by the city. School was nearly out of the question when it came to fees and tuition. And there was no place for him in the working class due to the city making repairs.

Gwen had extended the invitation for him to live with her and her family, but Peter had refused for the current time.

Right now, he wanted to be alone.

The world had brought him down to his knees, and that factor left him wounded and untrusting.

A grim laugh escaped Peter as he stared at the grey skyline above him.

"You've taken my entire family from me…" He whispered to the sky above him. "What else could you possibly do to drag me any lower…?"

Little did Peter know that his challenge would soon be answered in the most twisted way imaginable.


End file.
